marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue (Marvel Comics)
Summary Rogue is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, commonly in association with the X-Men. She debuted in Avengers Annual #10 (November 1981) as a villain, but then soon after joined the X-Men. Rogue is part of a subspecies of humans called mutants, who are born with superhuman abilities. Rogue has the involuntary ability to absorb and sometimes also remove the memories, physical strength, and superpowers of anyone she touches. Therefore, Rogue considers her powers a curse. For most of her life, she limited her physical contact with others, including her on-off love interest, Gambit; but, after many years, Rogue finally gained full control over her mutant ability. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''High 6-C | 4-B+ Name: Anna Marie Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, can absorb the powers and memories of whoever she touches. Touching for too long could lead to permanent absorption, and the opponent could be affected by anything from knockout to even death. Possesses all the powers of Carol Danvers, including: Precognition, Energy Manipulation/Absorption (Grants her Low-Level Molecular Manipulation and Regeneration), Gravity Manipulation | Same powers as Wonder Man, including: Immortality (Type 2), Flight, Energy Form, Size Manipulation Attack Potency:' '''Large Island level '(Comparable to Carol Danvers) | 'Solar System level+ '(Hinted to be around the same caliber of strength as Wonder Man) Speed:' '''Massively FTL+ '(Slower than Carol Danvers) | Possibly Massively FTL+ '''(Comparable to Wonder Man) Lifting Strength:' '''Class 75 '(Comparable to Carol Danvers)' | Class Y '(In base state with Wonder Man's powers) Striking Strength:''' '''Large Island Class | Solar System Class+ Durability:''' '''Large Island level | Solar System level+ Stamina: '''Very High (Able to fight for 24 hours without tiring) | Limitless (Equal to Wonder Man) Range:' Several meters '''Standard Equipment:' Gloves to prevent her powers from working on her teammates, but otherwise none Intelligence:''' Even without her powers she is skilled enough to defeat a horde of aliens, best an alien captain in a sword fight, defeat several Morlock clones in hand-to-hand combat and take down armed thugs with Gambit's staff. She has also shown capabilities in piloting, planning and attack pattern detection. '''Weaknesses: If she touches an enemy briefly, she only retains the powers for a limited time. Sufficiently strong wills, such as that of Spiral, can override her own, and possess her. She can be overloaded, such as when trying to absorb the power of the star-splitting technarch Magus. Key: In base state with Carol Danvers' original powers | In base state with Wonder Man's powers Notable power sets that she has absorbed: * Iceman * Human Torch * Hulk and She-Hulk * Storm * Thor (Natural abilities only) * Shadowcat * Nightcrawler * Psylocke * Scarlet Witch (Had no control over it and was more of a disadvantage than an advantage) * Mystique * Professor X * Wolverine * Magneto * Archangel * Colossus * Juggernaut Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Note 2: She has an upper limit to how much power she can absorb, and couldn't handle that of the technarch Magus.